


Every Available Surface

by RuffNTumble



Series: Paily Collection [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men, paily, paily anchors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Summary: It's been a month. A wonderful, crazy, awesome month.BUT GAH.Paige is a teenager, for fuck's sake. A teenage girl made of skin and bone and blood and hormones that wants Emily so badly it's not even funny.There have been times in the past week, even, where it's taken all of her self control to not just rip off Emily's clothes and ravage her against the wall... against the locker rooms at swim practice... on the kitchen counter...
Relationships: Emily Fields/Paige McCullers
Series: Paily Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Every Available Surface

It's been a month. A wonderful, crazy, awesome month.

BUT GAH.

Paige is a teenager, for fuck's sake. A teenage girl made of skin and bone and blood and hormones that wants Emily so badly it's not even funny.

There have been times in the past week, even, where it's taken all of her self control to not just rip off Emily's clothes and ravage her against the wall... against the locker rooms at swim practice... on the kitchen counter...

"Earth to McCullers!"

Paige jumps, her daydream of Emily slowly stripping off her swimsuit and tossing it at her broken. "What?"

Spencer Hastings is staring at her funny. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes."

"Yeah, sorry, just um... history, test. What's up?" Paige asks, leaning against the locker and trying to clear her head of images of naked Emily.

"We wanted to talk to you about doing something for Emily's birthday." Spencer says, immediately going into planning mode.

"We?"

"Yeah, Aria, Hanna and I. We figured since you're her girlfriend you might want to help."

"Of course. Anything I can do."

"We need somewhere to have the party. We were thinking something quiet- just us and you, maybe a couple of people from the swim team?"

Paige nods. "Yeah, my place is fine. Let me check with my dad, but it should be okay."

Spencer grins. "Excellent." She adjusts her hat. "I'll get your number from Aria so we can plan details." And with that, Spencer heads down the hallway.

Paige shakes her head. She will never understand Spencer Hastings exactly, but since she's one of Emily's best friends in the entire world, she realizes she's going to have to put up with her.

Hanna and Aria have grown on her too. Hanna is a sweet girl, who is more than giddy over the fact that Emily is dating again. And Aria is nice; they don't have the same sense of fashion, but they both love the same kind of books and they can sit and talk about some things without one of them wanting to kill the other.

Her phone buzzes, and she slides it open to reveal a text.

[Hiya beautiful]

Paige grins and types back a reply. {Hey you.}

[What are you up to?]

{Heading to math.}

[Did you finish the homework?]

{Yeah, not that you helped any.}

[Hey you were the one with your hands down my shirt]

{I wasn't complaining.}

[Neither was I ;)]

{Don't tease me like that.}

[Like what?]

{You know.}

[Why Miss McCullers, whatever do you mean?]

{Don't play innocent with me, Em.}

[Shouldn’t you be paying attention in class?]

Paige sighs as she hears the second bell. {Yes. I'll see you at lunch?}

[Of course. <3 <3]

\--

[Hey.]

{Hey.} Paige picks up her phone and answers Emily's text. She settles back on her bed, relieved for a break from her homework. {Whatcha doing?}

[Reading for history. I’m getting sick of reading about World War 2]

{I'm working algorithms. Tell me where in real life I'm going to actually use algebra?}

[For that physics degree so you can be famous XD]

{Right, lol}

[Dr. McCullers has a nice ring to it]

Paige chuckles and gets more comfortable, settling her phone on her chest so she can tell when it goes off.

{My dad would like the sound of it}

There are a few minutes before she gets a reply. [So... should continue our conversation from this morning? ;)]

Paige bites her lip, and then checks to see if her door is locked before settling back down on her bed.

{Depends. What are you wearing?}

[Why Miss McCullers, I don't think that question is appropriate]

[But if you must know, my sweats and a hoodie, and my hair is down]

[You?]

{My jeans and a tank top}

[Ooh, is that the one I like? the green one?]

{Yes.}

[Mmm. Well I’m on my bed, the door is locked, and I’ve got some music playing]

{I could be over there in ten minutes.}

[Hanna’s home.]

Paige groans. {And I so do not need to have Marin hearing us getting it on}

[Who says you'd get some if you were over here? ;)]

{Emilyyyyyy}

[Yeeeeeees?]

{Stop. Teasing. Me.}

[But you're so adorable when you're flustered.]

{If I was there right now, I could fix that.}

[Tell me what you'd do.]

Paige swallows hard, but types out a reply. {I'd kiss you, hard, and push you back onto the bed.}

[I like the sound of that.]

{I'd take off your shirt. You'd be wearing that black sports bra... or none at all? *hopeful look*}

[I am indeed, not wearing a bra. please continue]

Paige closes her eyes for a moment, imagining Emily lying topless beneath her, her gorgeous tanned skin begging to be covered in kisses. {I'd lean down and kiss your breasts, cupping them in my hands and squeezing them}

[Mmm I love your hands baby]

{And I love your breasts. god how they fit in my hands, how your skin feels against my palms, when your nipples get hard}

Paige hits send and swallows hard. She's wet, and it's taking everything she has to not undo her jeans and just touch herself.

[Paige are you touching yourself right now?]

{No}

[Well you better keep talking because I’m touching myself and I fucking need you to keep talking]

Paige swallows hard, her mind immediately filling in images of Emily lying on her bed, hand down the front of her sweatpants, and she...

{I am now}

[You wet]

{Fuck yes I am}

[All 4 me]

{Yes}

[Fuck I want you here touching me]

{I do too]

[Paige I 'm coing going to]

{It better be my name you say when you do}

She doesn't get a reply, and she moans softly, her finger rubbing circles over her clit as she imagines her other hand buried deep inside Emily, thrusting in and out and curling upwards--

"Paige?"

FUCK. Paige's eyes fly open, removing her hand from the front of her pants and racing over to her chair, and then dashing back to unlock her door. She settles back in her chair just as the door opens. "Hey Dad."

Twenty minutes later, she scrambles back over to where her phone fell onto the floor and texts Emily back.

{Sorry.}

[You missed quite the show baby]

{I bet.}

[And uh, it was your name, just so you know. ;)]

Paige sighs. {My dad walked in just as I was about to.}

[Awww baby, I'm so sorry :(]

{It’s okay.}

\---

Emily's birthday goes off without a hitch. They surprise her with a cake and just the five of them, and a bunch of Disney movies.

Paige brings her a bouquet of roses and lilies, with a turquoise bracelet. Emily grins and kisses her in front of all of her friends, which causes Spencer to joke about selling video to a porno site, which causes Hanna to whack Spencer with a pillow which then devolves into a pillow fight. Paige's dad comes in and tells them to quiet down, smiling all the while.

He hands the keys over to Paige at about 10:30, tells her not to burn the house down, smiles at Emily, and then he and her mother leave for the weekend.

They're halfway through Anastasia (okay, it's not Disney, but it counts) when Emily looks up from her place curled up in Paige's lap. "Hey."

"Hey what?" Paige asks, leaning over and kissing Emily's forehead.

"This might be the best birthday ever." Emily says, smiling.

"I'm glad."

Emily glances over to where the others are passed out on the floor. "We have this whole house to ourselves."

Paige's heartbeat speeds up. "Um... yeah..."

Emily sees the hesitation and her face falters. "Do you not--"

"No, no, no. I just... are you sure? I mean... we haven't even sexted properly," Paige murmurs, not wanting to wake the others.

Emily sits up and looks Paige in the eye. "You told me that you waited for me, and that you wanted our first time to be special." She smiles and wraps her arms around Paige's neck, nuzzling Paige's cheek. "And I can't think of a better birthday present than you and I finally being alone."

Paige's heart is about to beat out of her chest. "You want me?"

"Yes." Emily murmurs.

\---

A few minutes later, they're in her room, half-naked, and Paige almost trips as she tries to undress herself and Emily at the same time. She's trembling, which is probably why this is harder than it should be.

Emily grabs her shaking hands and squeezes them. "Shhhh... relax."

"I'm trying." She mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"Hey," Emily pulls her back up to look at her, "I told you not to do that. Look at me."

Paige looks up, and she tries not to cry at the emotion in Emily's eyes.

A few minutes later, Emily settles under the sheets, naked, while Paige turns off a couple lights and turns on her desk lamp so they have a little light. Still shaking a little, she pulls back the covers and slides into bed next to her girlfriend.

Emily scoots over, reaching up and undoing Paige's hair. She drapes her hair over her shoulders, strands of it sliding through her fingers.

Paige closes her eyes, exhaling shakily.

"What are you afraid of?" Emily asks.

Paige opens her eyes. "I don't know."

"It's just us," Emily scoots closer, and Paige shudders as their skin meets for the first time. Skin on skin contact is more dizzying than anything she's ever felt in her life. She buries her face in Emily's neck, causing the other girl to moan.

"God Em, you feel so good..." Paige groans.

Emily takes her hand and puts it on her breast. "Touch me Paige."

Paige does.

\---

When Paige wakes up, Emily is curled against her, arm slung over her waist.

She rolls on her side and scoots closer, feeling a delicious kind of sore. Their legs are tangled together, and Paige shudders slightly when she brushes against Emily's thigh.

Wow, she was still sensitive. How was that possible? She tries to move again and another shiver shoots through her. She does everything she can, willing every bone in her body to not just rock her hips against Emily's thigh and--

"Good morning to you too." Emily's voice knocks her from her reverie, and Paige stops.

"Uh... hi." Paige goes to move away, but Emily pulls her closer, pressing her thigh between hers.

"It's okay," Emily says softly, her voice husked with desire. "Keep going."

Paige swallows, "I don't--"

Emily cups her hip and begins rocking against her gently. "Come on baby, I want you to come for me again."

Paige moans and throws caution to the wind, kissing Emily hungrily and pushing the other girl onto her back so she can be on top. She gasps as one of Emily's fingers pushes into her, moving in time with her hips. "Oh god..."

"Baby, I want them to hear you scream," Emily pants, rocking her hips up frantically to meet Paige's thigh.

Paige gasps and comes, her whole body wracked with pleasure. She collapses on top of Emily, panting and shivering. After a moment she notices that Emily is still rocking against her, and she moves her hand down between the two of them to help Emily along, a fingertip gliding over her slick clit. "Wet for me again?"

Emily moans, "Yes..."

"I didn't scream... but you can..." She lowers her head and nips the spot under Emily's ear that makes her moan every time.

Emily gasps, "Do that again..."

Paige does it again, harder this time, and Emily screams her name, never mind the fact that everyone in the house will probably hear it.

\---

They make love again, and again, and the only time they stop is when Aria knocks on the door and asks if they're coming up for air anytime soon, mostly because all of them are hungry and none of them know where anything is in Paige's kitchen.

They do come downstairs, hand in hand, grinning like idiots, and Paige kisses Emily on the lips before getting breakfast started.

It's when she sort of minces past Spencer to get to the fridge that the brunette grins over at Emily. "So, Em, wore her out, did you?"

Hanna snickers, and Aria rolls her eyes. Emily blushes but smiles at Paige. "Yeah, well. I just gave as good as I got."

Paige is trying not to blush, and busies herself with getting the coffee maker started.

\---

Later, after everyone else has left, they make use of every available surface of the house: kitchen table, the counter, a wall, the shower, the pool- anywhere and everywhere. All of it is soft and sexy and sweet and tender, with a bit of awkward here and there, but it's all wonderful and amazing.

Paige is lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, her arms wrapped around Emily, who’s spooned against her. She kisses a bite mark on Emily's shoulder. "Sorry about that. I guess I got a little enthusiastic."

Emily laughs. "It's okay. I didn't tell you to stop."

Paige leans over and kisses Emily again. "I'm sorry I was so nervous."

"It's okay. You should have seen my first time with Maya. It was uh, interesting."

Paige raises an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say last night wasn't the first time I've had sex with my friends downstairs." Emily turns around in her arms and kisses Paige's neck.

"Definitely don't want to know." She watches Emily for a long moment, and then she says, "Can we stay like this forever?"

Emily laughs. "Forever is a long time."

"You're welcome to stay," Paige says honestly.

Emily looks up at her, and her smile is brilliant. "I think I might."


End file.
